ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Clay Colton
Clayton Colton Williams is a Welsh Professional Wrestler who trained at the famous Welsh faciltiy Newbridge Wrestling School. He is seen by Greg Venom as his natural successor when he retires from the business. He is currently a member of the ULW roster Early Life (1989 – 2012) Clay grew up in the Welsh valleys in Blackwood Caerphilly in the nineties and attended Blackwood Comprehensive School but never took much interest in learning . When he was fourteen his older Sister was killed after being stabbed while on a night out with friends. Clay found it difficult without his sister and turned crime and began drinking a lot, Clay’s Father Michael had become friendly with Newbridge Wrestling School owner Grayson Stonelake. After telling Stonelake about his son and the trouble he was finding himself in Grayson asked Michael to bring his son to a session in the Wrestling School. Clay agreed to give it try and once he began training he found himself enjoying the competition that wrestling gave him. Not only did he begin to straighten himself out but he also excelled inside the ring. He found his passion in life and appreciated the discipline wresting gave him. Clay struck up a solid friendship with his trainer Greg Brander and was taken under the wing of Wrestling School coach Taylor Monroe after Greg told her of the talent that Clay had. Greg saw Taylor as the one who could bring the best out of Colton thanks to her experience in wrestling management. On St Davids Day 2012 (1 March) Clay was given his first professional match thanks to Welsh promotion Welsh Wrestling when he took on Daffydd Rhys and Flash Morgan in a triple threat match. Rhys came ou the victor but Clay was happy with his try out and now hopes for bigger things in the wrestling industry. Wrestling career Global Division Of Wrestling (2012) As Colton arrived back in Newbridge Wrestling School after his debut match, shareholder Laura Spector was waiting for him. She told him of an exciting opportunity to enter the professional world of wrestling and GDW, which is run by Jennifer Alan. After he made a quick phone call to his family and mentor who advised him to grab the opportunity with both hands, Clay got in touch with the GDW owner and applied for a spot on the roster. A few hours later Clay got the call he was waiting for and was accepted to be part of the GDW roster. His first event would be the 16/3/12 edition of Fever where he would go one on one with Vampira. Colton's debut went as planned and after being on the backfoot for most of the match he managed to quickly hit Vampira with the Midas Touch to win his first match in GDW, He also now has a chance of going on to Wrestlecade IX for a chance to win the GDW Fever Championship but first he has to win a Royal Rumble match and defeat GDW Stalwarts such as Mya Denton Psychotic Goth and Brittany Lohan At Fever Clay stood by his words and defeated all participants in the rumble match, the last one being Zacky S as it was about to be announced that Colton would go on to Wrestlecade IX to face Caden Storm for the Fever TV Championship GDW owner Jennifer Alan appeared on the ramp, she told Colton due to an injury to Christine Lapierre he would now advance to the Mr Money's Million Dollar Global X Challenege. Clay would now have a chance to pocket one million dollars and a shot at the GDW undisputed title if he won, up against him would be Brady James, Dragon Fury and Samantha Raine. An injury stopped colton competing in Mr Money's Million Dollar Global X challenge. Cymru Wrestling Association (2012) Clay became involved in the short lived Cymru Wrestling Association run by his mentor Greg Venom. Taylor Monroe was also the GM there as well as Newbridge Wrestling School's Laura Spector. The company recruited names like Eli Legacy and Ace Stephen Marlay as well as North Wales star Eliza Edwards The only event that was held saw Clay being crowned World Champion but due to lack of funds the company had to close, but Colton left with gold to his name. Elite Pro (2013) In June 2013 Clay was offered the chance to work for a brand new company called Elite Pro, the company was run by again Greg Venom but this time it was along with his brother Doctor Ian and two people Clay had great respect for Rayne Young, who was a silent partner in the venture and would help BROS with anything they would need, Also there was the son of legendary promoter Farris Force, Xander Force. Clay was booked for the first Friday Night Force show in which he woud open the show against a legend of the sport, Rayne Young. After a two month run Colton signed to Xtreme Latin America Wrestling. A promotion in Mexico. Extreme Latin America Wrestling (2013 - 14) Clay competed in Mexico for almost a year before an injury forced him to return to Wales. Much like his mentor he enjoyed the Mexican style and found that he learnt a great deal about Wrestling business during his time there. United Livewire Wrestling (2014) On Septemember 24th Clay signed a long term contract with the re-envisioned ULW formerly run by the legendary Sheryl Marie Grey. He was convinced to join by his now long time mentor and friend Greg Venom who had recently retired. Venom told Clay that during the first run of ULW it was one of those places "You had to be" this convinced Colton to give it a shot. Move Set Finisher: Midas Touch Description: Spinning Tiger Driver '98 Submission Finisher: Blackwoods Gold Description: Crossface Signature Moves: Name: '''Goldrush ' '''Description: '''Spear '''Name:' Fools Gold Descritpion: Scoop Slam piledriver Name: Live Wire Description: Super Kick. General Moves *Various punches and kicks *Victory Roll *Wrist lock *Neck breaker *School boy Pin *drop kick *Front Face Drop Kick *Fore arm Smash *Running Lariat *Leg Drop *Elbow Drop *Sunset Flip *Monkey Flip *Hip Toss *Japanese Arm Drag *DDT *Inverted DDT *Russian Leg Sweep *Lou Thesz Press *Bell Clap *Cross Body *Battering Ram Submission *Sleeper Hold *Figure Four Leg Lock *Boston Crab *Half Boston Crab *Abdominal Stretch *Front face lock *STF High Risk *Flying Lariat *Double Axe Handle *Diving DDT *Diving Headbutt *Elbow Drop from Top Rope Championships Cymru Wrestling Association *World Heavyweight Champion (x1) Entrance Music *Just Like You by Three Days Grace 2012-2014 *''Born To Rise by Redlight King 2014-'' External links *Elite Pro *Clay Colton On Twitter Category:Characters from Wales Category:Newbridge Wrestling School Alumni